Moon Knight
Moon Knight is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Moon Knight #7: 03 Sep 2014 Current Issue :Moon Knight #8: 01 Oct 2014 Next Issue :Moon Knight #9: 19 Nov 2014 Status Monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Moon Knight/Marc Spector' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Moon Knight #8 Moon Knight #7 Past Storylines Shadowland: Moon Knight issues #1-3 Vengeance of the Moon Knight issues #1-10 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Moon Knight Epic Collection, vol. 1: Bad Moon Rising' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Werewolf By Night #32-33, Marvel Spotlight #28-29, Defenders vol. 1 #47-50, Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #22-23, Marvel Two-in-One #52; and the Moon Knight stories from Hulk vol. 1 #11-15, 17-18 & 20, and Marvel Preview #21. "Discover the many faces of the Moon Knight! Mercenary. Werewolfhunter. Super hero. Millionaire playboy. Cab driver. Ghost? Moon Knight is many things to many people, with the multiple personalities to match!" - *'Moon Knight, vol. 1: The Bottom': Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119078 - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122907 *'Moon Knight, vol. 3: God & Country' - Collects vol. 3 #14-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125213 *'Moon Knight, vol. 4: Death of Marc Spector' - Collects vol. 3 #21-25 & Silent Knight. - ISBN 0785132988 - (forthcoming, May 2009) *'Moon Knight, vol. 5: Down South' - Collects vol. 3 #26-30. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513171X *'Vengeance of the Moon Knight, vol. 1: Shock and Awe' - Collects Vengeance #1-6. "Moon Knight is back in the Big Apple and looking to pick a fight with the man who chased him out of town in the first place: Norman Osborn. Freed of his demons and armed with an arsenal of incredible new weapons, Moon Knight is finally the hero he always aspired to be - taking out criminals with massive flair and throwing down the gauntlet to his old nemesis. Is Osborn ready for Round Two?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141065 *'Vengeance of the Moon Knight, vol. 2: Killed, Not Dead' - Collects Vengeance #7-10. "Herman Goncharenko lies at death's door, wasting away of cancer, but someone wants him killed, not dead. Someone desperate enough to hire a certain mouthy mercenary to do the job. Gonchrenko's only hope just might be the reformed Moon Knight - if he's able to withstand the force of nature known as Deadpool, and if Goncharenko is, indeed, worth saving." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141073 *'Shadowland: Moon Knight' - Collects Shadowland: Moon Knight #1-3, & vol. 1 #13. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149953 *'Moon Knight By Brian Michael Bendis and Alex Maleev, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-7. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151702 *'Moon Knight By Brian Michael Bendis and Alex Maleev, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #8-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151729 *'Moon Knight, vol. 1: From the Dead' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "Marc Spector is Moon Knight! Or is he? It's hard to tell these days, especially when New York's wildest vigilante protects the street with two-fisted justice and three - that's right, count 'em - three different personalities! But even with the mystical force of Egyptian moongod Khonshu fueling his crusade, how does the night's greatest detective save a city that's as twisted as he is? The road to victory is going to hurt. A lot. Be here as Moon Knight punches ghosts(!), investigates a sleep experiment that's driving its patients insane, travels to the mushroom graveyard planet(!!), and takes on twenty mob enforcers to save an abductee … alone." - Hardcovers *'Moon Knight, vol. 1: The Bottom' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121862 *'Moon Knight, vol. 2: Midnight Sun' - Collects vol. 3 #7-13. "Three months back on the job, and they’re already coming out of the woodwork. The bad guys you expect. The gangsters and the hoods with old axes to grind. They all come with the territory. But the heroes -- them you don’t expect. Popping up to give you the eyeball and make sure you’re toeing the line. Their line. Spider-Man and his wisecracks...Frank Castle, the angel of death himself, telling you he’ll be keeping an eye on you...even the fugitive Captain America, with a word to say about crashing an aircraft into the sides of buildings in New York City. And now, this other thing. Someone is out there. Someone hitting the old haunts, scenes of the old crimes. Leaving messages. Leaving bodies. Someone who knows you. Someone who crushes steel and pulls off limbs. All to get your attention. Someone out of your league!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122893 *'Moon Knight, vol. 3: God & Country' - Collects vol. 3 #14-19. "Moon Knight is back in the game -- leaving a trail of broken bodies in his wake -- and everyone wants to know the same thing: Who the hell gave this psycho a Registration Card? But no one wants to know more than the architect of the Initiative, Tony Stark. As the body count grows, the pressure to bring in the poster child for super-powered irresponsibility might grow too much for Stark to ignore. And when that happens?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128921 *'Moon Knight, vol. 4: Death of Marc Spector' - Collects vol. 3 #21-25 & Silent Knight. "Moon Knight has been an eyesore to the Initiative...and he’s about to pay the price. With Tony Stark forced onto the sidelines, Norman Osborn has been tapped to bring in the fugitive super hero — by all means necessary. That’s right, True Believer, the Thunderbolts have just been sicced on Moon Knight. To survive, he's going to have to go a bit crazy. Then, it's Christmas Eve. A time for family. A time to dream. But for Moon Knight, it’s just a night like any other — and tonight he’s got his sights on a pair of hitmen who picked the wrong Santa to kill." - WorldCat - ISBN 078513218X *'Moon Knight, vol. 5: Down South' - Collects vol. 3 #26-30. "Marc Spector may be dead, but Moon Knight is very much alive. Hiding out in the dark underbelly of Mexico City, trouble quickly finds the fugitive vigilante when a mysterious millionaire begs him to ensure the safe return of his kidnapped daughter. Problem is, the girl is in the clutches of corrupt cops that are currently in the crosshairs of a vigilante whose methods make even Khonshu blink. The Punisher has come down to Mexico, and God help anyone who gets between him and his prey." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131582 *'Shadowland: Moon Knight' - Collects the three-issue mini-series, plus Moon Knight (1980) #11. "Daredevil, the former defender of Hell's Kitchen turned leader of the ninja death cult known as the Hand, has summoned the villainous Profile to take Moon Knight out of the picture for good. And to do it, the Profile enlists the aid of a mysterious figure - a second avatar of Khonshu! Has Khonshu finally decided to replace Moon Knight? And if so, what hope does Moon Knight have of saving Daredevil and himself from the darkness of Shadowland?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148892 *'Moon Knight By Brian Michael Bendis and Alex Maleev, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-7. "Marc Spector has always struggled with multiple personalities - but now that he's moved to Los Angeles, he's become a one-man Avengers team! Now, in the guises and identities of Spider-Man, Wolverine and Captain America, Moon Knight wages war against organized crime in Los Angeles. But who is the Kingpin of crime in L.A., and how does Moon Knight plan to bring him down?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151699 *'Moon Knight By Brian Michael Bendis and Alex Maleev, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #8-12. "Not everyone is thrilled that Marc Spector is using his alter ego Moon Knight as fodder for a television show... especially Marc's ex Marlene! Then, Moon Knight throws down with the Kingpin of Los Angeles! And the Battle for LA's soul claims a life - one that will be felt throughout the Marvel Universe, all the way to Avengers Tower!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151710 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Moon Knight created by Doug Moench & Don Perlin. Volume 5 Writer: Warren Ellis. Artist/Covers: Declan Shalvey Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-38, 1980-1984 * Volume 2: #1-6, 1985 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight: #1-60, 1989-1994 * The Resurrection War: #1-4, 1998 (miniseries) * High Strangers: #1-4, 1999 (miniseries) * Volume 3: #1-30, 2006-2009 * Vengeance of the Moon Knight: #1-10, 2009-2010 * Volume 4: #1-12, 2011-2012 * Volume 5: #1- , 2014-present Future Publication Dates :Moon Knight #9: 19 Nov 2014 :Moon Knight #10: 17 Dec 2014 News & Features * 20 Jun 2009 - New Moon - Marvel's Moon Knight Comes Back with a Vengeance * 19 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18883 Requiem For A Spector? Benson on Moon Knight] * 19 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110819-Benson-Moon-Knight.html Catching Up On Moon Knight With Mike Benson] * 18 Nov 2008 - O Holy Knight: Milligan on Moon Knight Xmas Special * 16 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080716-BensonMK.html Mike Benson - Wolves and Killing Moon Knight] * 14 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17211 Good (K)night Moon? Benson talks Moon Knight] * 19 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16469 Mike Benson talks Moon Knight] * 07 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13279 THE COMMENTARY TRACK: Moon Knight #16] * 04 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/features/120466700781781.htm Bring on the Knight: An Interview with Moon Knight's Mike Benson] * 17 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12604 For Khonshu and Country: Benson Talks Moon Knight] * 24 Jul 2007 - Writer Mike Benson Gets (Moon) Knighted * 25 Mar 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking with Charlie Huston * 09 Feb 2007 - Charlie Huston: Moon Knights and Day Jobs * 21 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9225 New Moon Rising: Alonso Talks Suayan on Moon Knight] * 26 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8460 Around Midnight: Huston talks Moon Knight] * 09 May 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7282 "Knight" Time: Marvel Comics' Moon Knight Conference] * 01 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6559 Waxing Moon Knight: Huston talks Moon Knight] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Moon Knight Moon Knight